Super Loopy Silver Monkey
by GiLaw
Summary: Inspired by grungekitty's "A Little Loopy story!" I remember reading it and thinking "Wow, Loopy Nova was hilarious!" Then I thought "What about a loopy ANTAURI!" Spova VS Antova!


**YEAH BABAY IMMA BACK AND I'M ON A SUGAR HYPER SUGAR RUSH!**

**SoLow: Yeah- SOMEBODY gave her an overdose of sugar!**

**KFee: And she's got Red Bull too!**

**NConn: Bad idea, guys!**

**Me: LET'S DO THIS CRAP! *drinks another can of Red Bull* EXPLOSION TIME!**

**SoLow, KFee, NConn: NO! NOT THE EXPLO-**

***BOOM!***

**Super Loopy Silver Monkey**

The team looked helplessly at the giant monster before that stood them. The giant alligator-snapping turtle stomped its way through Shuggazoom and gorged on another building.

"Sparx and Nova, take the left. Otto and Gibson, take the right. Jinmay and I will deal with him up front and Antauri will try and remove that helmet off his head," Chiro ordered. "HYPERFORCE GO!"

Sparx and Nova leapt to the monster's left hand side.

"How about a double team?" Nova suggested.

Sparx nodded at his yellow girlfriend. She always had to suggest the best ideas- which was why he loved her so much.

"SONIC TWIN ATTACK!" they shouted in unsion.

The snapping turle roared in pain as Sparx's electricity and Nova's fire struck him hard on the left side. He immediately swatted the red and yellow monkeys, sending them flying. Sparx crash-landed on his back and Nova fell on top of him. It would've been kind of romantic if the situation wasn't so serious.

Meanwhile Otto and Gibson had a very similar plan. Otto was throwing his green saws at the monster and Gibson was trying to drill into the snapping-turtle. But the monster grabbed both of them and threw them at a building. And they smashed through the building.

"Monkey Vu!" Chiro yelled, striking the turtle with his power. It had a little effect on him but not a big one. Jinmay shot him with bullets. Again it didn't do much. Unfortunately the snapping turtle was focusing on Antauri who was trying to find a way to remove the helmet that was the reason he was so large and aggressive. He kept on snapping at the silver monkey who was trying his best to dodge out of the way.

SNAP!

Antauri let out a screech of pain as the turtle sank his teeth into his torso. He tried to go into his ghost form but the pain was too much.

"NO!" hollered Chiro, going into Power Primate mode. The giant green gorilla punched the snapping turtle hard in the face. It immediately let go of Antauri who crash-landed on the roof of an apartment. The gorilla made a grab for the helmet and successfully ripped it off. The turtle let out a moaning sound and shrank back to a tiny and harmless little tortoise.

"Antauri!" everyone cried out, flying over to the silver simian. His eyes were still open and he was still breathing which was a good sign but he had very bad teeth marks across his stomach.

"We'll get ya to the med bay right away!" said Chiro.

Inside the Super Robot, there was an awkward and tense atmosphere. Sparx tried to lighten up the atmosphere by telling a few jokes but nobody laughed. Even Otto looked dead glum.

A little while later Gibson walked out of the med bay. "Team, I've got good news and bad news."

"Yeah?" Otto perked up and jumped to his feet.

"Well he's recovering quicker than I thought he would. The scar should be gone in a couple of hours," he announced.

Sparx and Nova huggged each other in joy, Chiro and Jinmay high-fived each other and Otto jumped around the room like a kangaroo. "HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!"

"Wait! There's bad news too!" Gibson interrupted and everyone's faces dropped. The blue monkey hesitated before saying "He's on a lot of painkillers so there might be a few . . . side effects."

"What kind of side effects?" Chiro asked.

As if on queue, Antauri stepped out looking very perky. A little too perky . . .

"Antauri, are you . . ." Jinmay began but she was interrupted when he suddenly shouted out **"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!"** and started dancing around like a crazy person. After a few moments, Otto joined in the dance too.

"Are you okay?" cried Nova. "What are yiou doing?!"

He just continued dancing. "I'M DOING THE HARLEM SHAKE! DUH!"

Everyone, except Otto (who was still dancing) stared at him.

"I told you there would be side effects!" said Gibson.

Suddenly the silver monkey ran over to Chiro's tube and shot up it. Knowing that he was up to no good, Chiro, Jinmay and Gibson ran after him. Sparx, Nova and Otto (who was STILL dancing) stayed where they were.

"Talk about crazy," muttered Sparx.

"You can say that again," Nova nodded in agreement.

A minute later, Antauri shot down his own tube. He was wearing one of Jinmay's bikinis and still dancing like a maniac. Surprisingly, Chiro, Jinmay and Gibson didn't come back after him.

"What did you do, Antauri?" asked Sparx, staring at him in shock.

The silver monkey didn't respond. For some reason, he was staring at Nova in a peculiar way.

"Antauri, are you-" Nova began but was interrupted when he jumped on top of her. Next thing, her lips were on hers. Nova let out a muffled scream and tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"HEY! Get your paws OFF my girlfriend!" Sparx snapped at him. It took all of his strength to seperate the two monkeys and when he did, Antauri did not look happy.

"Thanks for that," Nova gasped with relief. She glared at Antauri. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"What's wrong with YOU?" he shouted angrily at Sparx. "That's my girlfriend you're keeping away from me!"

Nova looked at the red monkey. "You know he doesn't mean it, do you? I'm in love with you."

He nodded. "I know. Hopefully the painkillers will wear off soon."

**10 Hours Later . . .**

Otto had passed out and Antauri was leaping around making motorboat noises. Sparx and Nova looked exhausted and Sparx had to keep a good hold of his yellow girlfriend because every now and again Antauri would make a grab for her and Nova didn't want to risk punching him in the face in case that made him angry.  
For some reason, Chiro, Jinmay and Gibson hadn't come back down. Had Antauri knocked them out or what?

Now he was singing the weirdest song ever: "I LIKE SAUSAGES GRILLED ON TOAST! I LIKE CHEESE GRILLED ON KETCHUP!"

"Gross," Nova cringed.

"I LIKE SAUSAGES . . . grilled . . . on toast . . . I . . . like . . . chese . . ." Finally Antauri passed out into a deep sleep. At the exact same time, Chiro, Jinmay and Gibson fell out of a crater in the ceiling and crashed onto the floor.

"Ow . . . my head," Chiro groaned. "Gibson, next time choose a route that isn't so narrow!"

"My apologies but it was the only escape route possible since he locked us in your room," the blue monkey argued.

"Well at least we got out," Jinmay sighed. She caught sight of Antauri lying on the ground. "Is that my favourite bikini?!"

**The End!**


End file.
